Wormzilla
by sonicunderground123
Summary: The Daft bots spend a day at the park, and Guy assaults a worm! So the worm assaults him back! (Daft Punk x Giant Worm Monster) (Warning: contains sexually frustrated worms, nipple laser-beams, molested robots, and stuff)


On a beautiful summer day, Thomas and Guy were spending time at a local park. don't ask why just listen to the story u lil homo. they were both sharing a wooden bench, looking at the cluster of people sitting on the grass and playing, having picnics, and all that junk. This confused the robots to no end.

"Why are they sitting on the ground when there are benches?" Guy mumbled in Thomas' direction. "Dirt is gross." Thomas chuckled quietly at his friend's childish words.

"I couldn't tell you why," Thomas added. "Organics are just weird."

Thomas looked down at the ground and a wriggling worm caught his 'eye'. He snrk-ed when he walked to it and picked it up, slowly turning back to Guy.

"Don't u dare" Guy tried to shield himself away from the nasty-ass worm. Thomas continued to walk to him, waving the squirming worm to taunt him. "DOOD FUK OFF"

Thomas ignored his pleas and tossed the ratchet worm in guy's lap. The loudest screech known in existence came from Guy, causing everyone in the park and Thomas to wince and block their ears. When Guy punched the fuck outta the asshole worm on his lap, his screams ceased and he soon realized everybody was staring. His entire screen went red in embarrassment.

"UUUH." Guy was speechless and didn't move a muscle under the people's stare.

A strange crackling noise broke through the silence of the park, and people were left unknowing of what it was or where it was coming from. A jolt from the frail worm on the ground caught Thomas' attention, and he witnessed it stretching and soon growing insanely in size. Eventually Guy caught on when a near-giant entity blocked their sunlight, eclipsing them in a shadow, and they were both silent while the worm sprouted insanely ripped arms. Still in mid-transformation, the people in the park were running in mindless circles and screaming andddd wow!

"YOU PUNCH ME. YOU GIVE BONER TO WORMY" A rumbling growl came from the menacing monster-worm

"worms reproduce aseXUALLY?!" a random fleeing citizen screamed in confusion.

"CAN U NOT TELL ME HOW TO SEX?!" The giant worm groaned like he was scolded by its mother.

"…Bon-air?" Thomas questioned. "Who gave you the bone-fur?"

The giant worm monster creature rested its weight on its thick, muscular worm arms and ducked low to greet the two robots with its stank breath. Thomas and Guy tried desperately not to get an eyefull of how 'hung-like-a-horse' the creature was at this moment.

"GOLDEN ASTRONAUGT MAN TOUCH ME WEEWEE WITH FIST." This remark made the robot duet cock heads in unison. "SO U INVITE WORMY TO THE SEX?!"

Wormy wrapped his slimy worm hand around Guy before he could answer. Wormzilla held defenseless Guy upside down and started poking his finger into his bunghole

"U COM YET? U COM YET?" The worm monster repeated while 'boop'ing Guy's pooper.

Guy was literally crying oils and did not know what to do in the situation, kicking his feet and struggling to get free. Thomas wasn't takinG NONEOFTHE SHIT Ed

"U PUT THAT NIGGA DOWN NIGGA" Thomas freaked the fuck out and ran to the worm's foot, kicking it in frustration.

"OKEY." Wormy brought his Guy-occupied fist to his nether regions and started rubbing him on his crotch monster.

"NOOOHOHOHO" Guy slobbered desperately as his sad little ro-body was lathered on wormy's massive bone. "THOMAS WHO'S SIDE R U ON U FUKIN FUCK"

Thomas wasn't sure what to do! In instinct, he grabbed at his zipper to pull out his allmighty penis sword but from his last messy battle with a certain tank engine, it was left flobby and damaged! Thomas stood in place, staring up at Guy in distress, soon vibrating in coMPLETE ANGERR ! soon two long beams of light streamed from Thomas' chest and shot out at the worm monster. This made the monster glare down at the silver saviour in disgust for interrupting his rub-out with a robot. Thomas was confused at what happened. Did laser beams shoot ouT OF HIS FUCKING TITS

"TAKE THE GOLDEN ONE OFF UR DIRTY DICK, OR SO HELP ME" Thomas held back the urge to dance like mike wazowski. The only response Thomas got from the towering tormentor was an eye twitch.

"ME NO MAKE RAIN!" wormy whined. "...YYEEET!"

The worm demon continued to squish Guy against his dong ding, in hope that he'd get a quick release. But his antics were interrupted again by another sonic blast from the avacado man's perky love buttons, singeing the moist skin of the pink punisher. Eventually Thomas' aimless shooting of laserbeams from his nips hit wormy rigHT IN THE TESTICLE!

The blast in the scrotum caused the worm to EXPLODE! and wormy's love juices rained down upon the cheering robots. THEY SLAYED THE BEAST!

"Why am I always the one being molested by strange beings?" Guy asked in an exhausted tone, laying among the pieces of the blown up worm monster.

"EASY." Thomas looks down at Guy. "Just look at you. what a slut. basking in the sperm of a worm."

Guy flips thomas off. Another day in the life of robutts

LE FIN


End file.
